


It Doesn't Matter What You Deserve

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Animagus, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Dobermans need love too, Fix-It, Hurt Original Percival Graves, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Original Percival Graves Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Post-Canon, Pupper saves the day, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is not the end of Percival Graves, though to him, it does feel that way.





	It Doesn't Matter What You Deserve

Removed by request

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the piece that inspired this story. 
> 
> https://t.co/yP8PPsmuXa


End file.
